New Tricks
by Akasha-Bennett
Summary: Nezumi notices that Shion is becoming bolder in their lovemaking. He decides that its time for his majesty to learn some new tricks. Warning: BONDAGE.


Hi all! This is my first fanfiction so please read and review to help me become a better author!

The story of No. 6 and all related characters belongs to the marvelous Atsuko Asano.

Beta read by CrimsonAkane

* * *

Nezumi slowly woke from his sleep. As he slowly returned to conscious he became aware of Shion's slight frame curled up against his side. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and left it to rest on his forehead as he looked over at his lover. It wasn't often that he woke before the other boy, but it had started raining last night so Inukashi had told Shion he did not have to come to work. Even now Nezumi could hear the rain falling softly outside their haven. It was not often that the other boy got to sleep in and it seemed he was planning on taking full advantage of his day off. Nezumi, on the other hand, had to get up and start his day. Much as he just wanted to spend the day in bed as Shion seemed to be set on doing. As Nezumi began to untangle his limbs from Shion's, he watched his lover's face. He did not want to wake the boy, but that was proving to be very difficult given how tangled the two of them were. He finally managed to extract himself and slid off the bed and began to hunt for his clothes from where they had been hastily abandoned.

He finally found his shorts and pants at the foot of the bed where they had been kicked without discord after Shion had all but ripped them off of him last night. He pulled them on and glanced down at the other man, recalling in amusement how, as soon as they had finished cleaning up from dinner, Shion had assaulted him with fierce, heated kisses, and had dragged Nezumi to bed, pulling the taller boy on top of him. Nezumi had been surprised by the boy's forwardness, he was more than eager to the boy's advances, but usually Shion was all blushes and hesitance. But lately Shion had been getting bolder where their lovemaking was concerned. Nezumi smirked down at his lover, Shion might be able to fool everyone else with that innocent face, but Nezumi knew better, that there was a sensual demon hiding behind his lover's red eyes, and all it took was a few heated kisses, a few sensual touches to bring it out.

Nezumi leaned down, and with a tenderness he never let anyone, and even rarely Shion see, reached out and with his palm, traced Shion's scar up his back, where he pushed Shion's beautiful hair up and kissed the base of his neck. He smiled again when he felt Shion's sleep warm skin shudder under his hand and the younger man leaned into him. Nezumi peaked his head up and checked that Shion as still asleep. He was and Nezumi smiled down at his beautiful airhead. The boy who had saved his life and slipped no effortlessly into his heart. He loved this boy with all his being, he wanted Shion by his side forever. He knew Shion felt the same and he loved him all the more for it.

It was time for his highness to learn some new tricks.

* * *

Shion had woken up to a cooling bed and an empty house. He was disorientated for a moment before his internal clock kicked in and told him that he had slept in much later than he usually did. He was normally up at dawn in order to get to Inukashi's on time, but today the innkeeper had told him that there was no need to come in, as the dogs could get their daily wash from the falling rain instead of from Shion. He enjoyed working for Inukashi and washing the dogs, but every now and then a day off was nice too. Consequently, he had slept in and had missed his usual morning ritual of waking up to Nezumi's sleeping face. Shion loved to watch the older boy's face as he slept. There was a certain serenity to his features that was rarely present when he was awake. Usually his lover's face was scrunched into some form of a scowl, or twitched into a smirk, or often just a neutral warmth whenever he was reading. Very rarely did Shion get to see Nezumi's face purely at peace. Shion did not see it very often when the other boy was awake, but he was treated to it every morning that he rose before the other boy. Watching Nezumi sleep and disentangling himself from his lover's grasp was the highlight of his morning. Unfortunately today was not one of those days and Shion sighed softly in disappointment as he threw back the blanket, got up, and began to hunt for his clothes.

Then of course seeing the other boy right now might not be such a good idea. Shion's face blazed in a blush as he remembered how bold he had been with Nezumi last night. Thinking back on it, he was surprised with himself for how forward he had been. Though, at the time, that thought had not even found a way into his mind. All he had been thinking of last night was that he needed Nezumi as close to him as possible. He knew he had shocked the other boy; he had seen the surprise flash in his gray eyes before he quickly caught up and responded to Shion in kind. Shion had never expected to be able to describe himself as a sexual person, but Nezumi brought out this other side of him that he had never know existed. His fading blush flared up again as he hunted for his scattered garments.

The shorts and pants were easy, they were on the floor right next to the bed, and he seemed to recall losing his shirt somewhere near the couch. Once he found it and pulled it on he plopped down on the couch and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. Nezumi was going to tease him so much about how he had acted last night. Not that the other boy had protested at all, but still he was sure that he had surprised the other boy. With a groan Shion got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower and there was no use dwelling on Nezumi's teasing now. The other boy would get back tonight, make fun of him for a little while and that would be it. He hoped.

* * *

Since Shion had had the day off he was able to get a lot done. He had kept working on his ongoing, seemingly never ending project of organizing Nezumi's books. When the rain had let up Karen and Rico had stopped by so Shion had read to them and the mice from Macbeth for a while. After they left he went out and checked with Inukashi about going in to work tomorrow because the rain had stopped. Then on the way home he had stopped at the market and picked up ingredients for dinner. Now he was only waiting for Nezumi to come home so they could eat.

As he had been cooking their dinner Shion had had time to think about his actions of the previous night. His face blazed in a fresh blush and he fought the urge to cover his face with his hands even though there was no one there to see him. Nezumi was sure to tease him and maybe ask what had come over him. Shion could not answer that question because he had no idea himself. He loved Nezumi, the older boy had become his everything, even before they had become lovers. But something within him that he had never known existed was beginning to bloom, the sexual need that only Nezumi could meet. He had never had these feelings towards another person before. Not even Safu, he had loved his best friend and he had had feelings for her, but not nearly in the same manner that he felt towards Nezumi. It was becoming harder and harder to keep thoughts of Nezumi out of his mind, especially at times that were not exactly appropriate, such as when he was at work or in the market, mostly whenever he let his mind wander it would wander to his grey eyed lover. It was beginning to be a problem, even Inukashi had noticed, asking him why he was blushing so much, and seemingly all the time. He had made up some excuse but he was sure Inukashi had not believed him. He really had no idea what to do about this, Maybe Nezumi would know, Shion could ask him and after the inevitable fit of laughter he might actually get a straight answer from the other boy. For now all he could do was wait for Nezumi to get home and be done with it.

He did not have to wait long and as he stirred the soup the door suddenly opened and in walked Nezumi. "Welcome home," Shion called out his usual greeting. Nezumi did not reply, he just glanced at Shion out of the corner of his eye and smirked as he pulled off his scarf, jacket, and boots. Once those were removed he walked over to Shion, grasped the other boy's chin with his hand and kissed him. Shion was so surprised he dropped the soup spoon and it clattered against the side of the pot as it fell into the soup. For a moment all he could do was stand there as the other boy moved his lips slowly against his. When his brain finally reengaged and he began to respond Nezumi pulled away.

"Honey I'm home," the taller boy quipped in a mocking tone as he then released his captive's chin and sauntered off to the bathroom. All Shion could do was blink in surprise at the taller boy actions as his face flamed red and he retrieved the soup spoon and begin filling their bowls. Nezumi was teasing him for his actions the previous night, he just knew it. There was not going to be much hope for him if this was how the evening was going to go. Just that one kiss had already left him flushed and hungry for something soup couldn't suppress.

Nezumi reemerged from the bathroom and Shion handed him his bowl of soup with a wary look on his face, but all the other boy did was smile and thank him as he took the bowl. They sat and ate in relative silence, Shion retelling what he had done on his free day, and Nezumi making appropriate acknowledgment noises every now and then. All through their meal Shion expected Nezumi to bring up the… different way Shion had acted last night. But the taller boy seemed content to eat his soup without comment and it was making Shion nervous. He had been preparing all day to receive some sort of comment or reaction from Nezumi, but other than that kiss right after he had gotten home the other boy was acting as if nothing had happened. Once they had finished Shion turned to Nezumi and opened his mouth with the intention of making some kind of excuse for his actions last night so that this anxiety could finally be over. But before he could speak Nezumi stood up, took Shion's bowl from him with a smirk and headed to the kitchen. Shion's eyes were wide as he watched the other boy walk around the table and into the kitchen. Shion had seen in Nezumi's smirk and amused eyes that he knew exactly what he was doing to the other boy by not bringing up the events of the previous night.

Shion stood up quickly and marched to the kitchen on bare feet but as soon as he reached the doorway Nezumi was there. He had left the bowls in the sink and now he was gazing down at the other boy was a dark, hungry look in his eyes. Shion's eyes widened even more,

"Nezumi…" He started before his lips were claimed by the other boy's. Nezumi's lips were fierce against his and Shion felt one of Nezumi's hands grasp his left upper arm and the other grasp his right hip tightly. With a small shove Nezumi pushed Shion backwards, following closely without breaking their kiss. Shion helped Nezumi stay close to him by grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulling the taller boy along with him. Shion gasped against Nezumi's mouth and Nezumi took advantage of Shion's open mouth to slip his tongue into it. Shion expected Nezumi to push him down on the bed but when he felt like they were getting close to it Nezumi instead turned Shion's body so that his back was towards the stretch of wall between the bed and the couch.

Nezumi broke the kiss and glanced up at the wall above Shion's head. Shion glanced up too and all he saw was an old L shaped pipe that stuck out from the wall a little father than arm's length up and ended in the ceiling. Shion looked back at his lover, puzzled; Nezumi was acting so odd tonight, but before could ask about the pipe Nezumi hungrily sought Shion's mouth as he pushed the smaller man against the wall. All thoughts of the pipe were forgotten when Nezumi pulled on Shion's bottom lip with his teeth. Shion slipped his hands under Nezumi's shirt. He needed to feel the other boy against him but just as he began to pull his shirt up Nezumi pulled away slightly and Shion instinctively leaned forward trying to follow the other boy. He needed him closer and here he was pulling away. Nezumi looked at him and as their eyes met something in Nezumi's gaze made Shion stop.  
"Do you trust me?" Nezumi asked softly. Shion blinked in surprise.

"Of course I do. You have to ask?" He replied, tilting his head in confusion. Nezumi smirked and ducked his head to hide behind his bangs.

"Just making sure. If I do anything you are uncomfortable with, just say so and I'll stop." Shion looked even more confused and was about to ask what the other boy meant but then Nezumi's lips were back on his and that question flew right out of his head. After another moment Nezumi pulled away again and Shion almost groaned in frustration. They were not going to get anywhere if Nezumi kept pulling away. Nezumi was pulling something out of his pocket that looked like… two black neckties? Shion's brow knit in confusion, but before he could voice the question on his lips but then Nezumi kissed him so gently all Shion could do was sigh against his mouth.

"Close your eyes." Nezumi murmured against Shion's lips, Shion was still confused, but never the less did as Nezumi asked. He was about to ask Nezumi what the neckties were for when he felt a piece of cloth settle against his eyes, be wrapped behind his head, and tied there by nimble fingers. Shion opened his eyes and couldn't see anything past the black fabric.

"Ah Nezumi I can't see." Shion exclaimed softly.

"Tch airhead. That's sort of the point of a blindfold."

"A blindfold, but why?" He asked.

"So you can't see me do this." The older boy replied softly as he leaned in and skimmed his teeth down Shion's neck and nipped at his collarbone at the same time as his hand settled on the growing bulge in Shion's pants.

"Ah!" Shion gasped as he involuntarily thrust his hips forward against Nezumi's hand. He had read about how the loss of one sense could heighten the sensitivity of the others, but he had never experienced that firsthand. "Ah! Ah, Nezumi please." he moaned as Nezumi continued to stroke him through his pants.

"Shh I'm not done yet," Nezumi said for way of a reply. With his free hand he grasped Shion's arm and turned it so his wrist was facing up. He then leaned down and brought Shion's wrist to his mouth to nip at the pulse point and skim his teeth to the crook of Shion's elbow. Shion then felt another piece of cloth be tied around his wrist. Nezumi's mouth was on his again before he could ask what he was doing and for once he was perfectly content to not ask and just let the other boy do what he wanted to him. Nezumi brought Shion's tied wrist up against the wall above his head and then with his other hand he brought up Shion's other wrist to lie beside the first. Nezumi released his first wrist and Shion left it up before he felt a tug from the tie knotted around it. He let Nezumi pull it by the tie before he felt the other end being tied around his other wrist. Once it was tied Nezumi released his wrist and Shion began to let his arms drop, only to find that he couldn't. They were being held up by something directly between his hanging wrists. Shion remembered with a jolt how Nezumi had pushed him against the wall right underneath that damn pipe.

"Nezumi what is this?" He asked breathlessly.

"Mmm something new," Nezumi murmured his hot breath against the shell of Shion's ear. Shion gasped as Nezumi caught his earlobe in his teeth, "But-ah! I won't be able to touch you."

"Then that'll make this rather interesting," Nezumi murmured dangerously and Shion shuddered.

Nezumi regarded the white haired boy before him. Shion stood against the wall, his arms above his head, his elbows slightly bent, his wrists tied together by the necktie that was strung through the pipe on the wall. His head drooped slightly and the other tie was tied over his eyes, keeping him form seeing. His swollen lips were parted slightly and Nezumi could hear his heavy breath rushing between them. From what he could see Shion seemed all right with this setup. In fact, he already appeared to be enjoying it. Even so, Nezumi had to make sure; he never wanted to do anything to make Shion uncomfortable. He pulled back, letting his hand rest lightly on Shion's hips. "Shion are you alright? Are you okay with this? Tell me if you're not."

"Nezumi I-I'm okay, this is…different but I'm okay. I just," Shion pulled against his restraints. "I need you Nezumi, please.' He whispered, breathlessly. Nezumi smirked at the need in his lover's voice.

"Well your highness, your wish is my command," he all but growled as he recaptured Shion's lips with his own. He pushed against Shion, with a palm flat against his chest and with his hips, forcing the other boy fully against the wall and held him there. He wanted to ravage the other boy and Shion had just given him permission. Unless Shion voiced protests later there was nothing holding him back now. Nezumi ground against him as his nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on Shion's shirt. With his arms above his head Nezumi could not fully remove Shion's shirt, but at least now he had complete access to the snake wound around his lover's torso. Shion gasped against his mouth as Nezumi's hands settled on him, one resting on the growing bulge in Shion's pants, the other twisting in his hair and pulling his head to the side for better access to his neck. Shion moaned as Nezumi's hot breath flowed across his jugular and Nezumi scraped his teeth down Shion's scar. He followed the raised line down Shion's body with his teeth, going back and forth between ghosting over the sensitive tissue to full on nips and bites that were sure to leave marks.

Shion thrust fruitlessly into Nezumi's hand as the taller boy's mouth traveled lower and lower down his body. It was maddening to not feel the other boy moving against him, to not be able to touch the other boy, or to see where he was going to strike next with his teeth and tongue. Suddenly Nezumi's lips were back on his and Shion could feel the other boy's smirk against his mouth.

"You seem a bit eager your majesty," Nezumi murmured against his lips.

"Nezumi stop- stop teasing me, it's not fair," Shion panted as he thrust into Nezumi's hand again.

"Who ever said anything about being fair?" Nezumi growled as grasped Shion's bulge and squeezed without warning.

"Ah! Nezumi!" Shion shouted as his head fell back against the wall with a thump. "I need you Nezumi, now, please. I can't take it anymore. Please." He called out, gasping. He heard Nezumi chuckle as the other boy drew closer, pushing his body flush against Shion's.

"I warn you… Now your majesty, this won't be easy." Nezumi murmured against his ear.

"Who said I wanted it easy?" Shion hissed through clenched teeth and he felt Nezumi shudder against him. With that Nezumi caught Shion's lower lip in his teeth and growled as he all but ripped Shion's pants open. In an instant they were in a puddle around his ankles and Shion shifted his feet to step out of them before forcefully kicking them away. His shorts soon followed suit and Shion moaned as Nezumi took his hard length in his hands. And then he was stroking him, fast pumps that made his back arch and thrust mindlessly into Nezumi's hand. Nezumi's mouth traveled down to Shion's nipple and as he caught the hard nub in his teeth Shion gasped and arched against Nezumi's mouth as Nezumi continued to stroke him within an inch of his release.

Shion was losing his mind and Nezumi seemed to have only begun his slow torture. He wanted to be touching the other buy, tangling his hands in raven tresses and digging his nails into hardened muscles. But he couldn't and it was infuriating not being able to touch the other teen, let alone see him. Somehow though, it made him ache for Nezumi even more. His hands might be tied… but he could still use his legs. He pressed his back against the wall and shifted his weight to his left leg for balance. Then he lifted his right leg up and hooked it around Nezumi's, pulling the other teen against him forcefully. He felt Nezumi's hot breath gasp against his cheek and Shion set to work with his teeth and tongue, nipping and kissing at any part of Nezumi he could reach. When he found the other boy's lips he held them, running his tongue along the other boy's lips and plunging deep within his mouth when the lips parted and allowed him entrance. Their tongues twisted and fought for dominance before Shion pulled back, drawing Nezumi's tongue into his own mouth. He nipped the tip of Nezumi's tongue as it came past his lips and he slung his leg higher up around Nezumi's hips. Nezumi moaned into his mouth as Shion's leg tightened around him, holding them together. "Nezumi," Shion murmured against his mouth as Nezumi pulled back. "Nezumi I want you to fuck me. That's going to be a bit difficult with all your clothes still on." It really did not seem fair to Shion that, save for the shirt open and hanging from his arms, he was naked while, from what he could feel, Nezumi was still completely clothed. He nibbled the corner of Nezumi's mouth as he felt the other boy shudder against him. "I'm yours for the taking Nezumi," he pulled against his bounds to prove his point, "I want you to fuck me, now." He commanded in a steely voice that held an undertone of desperation. He was going to go completely insane if he did not feel his lover in between his thighs soon. There was no way he would be able to stand it for much longer. Nezumi pulled away and Shion was afraid that he had spoken too forcefully to the other teen, but then he felt rather than heard Nezumi's dry chuckle vibrate through his chest before Nezumi leaned forward and affectionately nipped the tip of his nose. "Well your majesty, with a command like that, how I can I refuse?" He murmured darkly as he pulled away.

Nezumi leaned away from Shion and wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. Truth be told he had just about reached his limit, his pants had become almost unbearably uncomfortable and his erection swelled even more at the thought of Shion's tight heat wrapped around his cock. His shirt discarded, his hands moved down to remove his pants before he snorted and stopped. Shion's leg was still slung around him, effectively holding their hips together, making it impossible for him to drop his trousers. "Shion if you want this to go any farther you are going to have to drop your leg for a minute."

"What? Oh," Shion lowered his leg and Nezumi unceremoniously dropped his pants. His shorts followed after and he stepped out of them and kicked them away behind him. He pressed back against Shion and grasped both of their erections with his hand. "Nngh Nezumi..." Shion groaned as he arched and pressed fully against his lover. Nezumi's free hand pressed against Shion's abdomen and traveled up, finally stopping when he reached Shion's mouth, his fingers hooking and pulling his bottom lip down.

"Suck." Nezumi ordered him And Shion did, drawing Nezumi's long, elegant fingers into his mouth and twining around them with his tongue. He moaned around them as Nezumi squeezed their lengths together.

"Now tell me," Nezumi murmured darkly as he pulled his slicked fingers from Shion's warm mouth. "What is it that you wanted again?" His fingers traveled down until they were just at the edge of Shion's tight entrance as he continued to lazily fist their cocks. As Shion opened his mouth to speak Nezumi plunged one finger in, earning a gasp from the other man instead of words.

"I want you to–ah! To-to fuck me. I want to feel it tomorrow, every time I move I want to feel it. I want to feel you buried inside me until we're one person. I need you now, Nezumi please!" He cried out as Nezumi plunged in a second finger and began to scissor them roughly. Nezumi was done with playing, done with being gentile, done with being nice. It was only him, only this strange white haired boy who could make him lose control like this. There was, and would never be, anyone else for him. This boy who saved his life every day just by existing, who had so skillfully and subtly torn down the walls around his heart that he hadn't even noticed until it was too late. Only this creature who was currently pressing himself down around his fingers and whining for more could make his blood boil with lust and his heart race with desire. He pushed in with a third finger and spread them wide, he wanted Shion good and ready for what was to follow.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy," he growled into Shion's neck, "I'm through with being nice." He needed to see this creature that was all trussed up and his for the taking wither as he was impaled on Nezumi's shaft. With that he removed his fingers from Shion's entrance and released their lengths. Nezumi grasped Shion's hips and lifted the other boy with ease, pressing him against the wall. Shion whimpered and twisted his hands in the tie, clutching it tight as Nezumi pressed the head of his erection against Shion's entrance.

"Nezumi, Nezumi please do it now!" He screamed. This was torture; it was absolutely torturous what Nezumi was doing to him. He felt Nezumi smirk against his neck.

"Well then your majesty, here we go." Nezumi growled, and with one swift thrust he buried himself inside Shion to the hilt. Shion's head fell back against the wall and he cried out as Nezumi sheathed himself within his lover's tight warmth. Shion wrapped his trembling legs around Nezumi's hips and tightened his hold on his bonds. He was going to fly apart; the feeling of Nezumi inside him was too much for him to bear. And then Nezumi began to move. He cried out again as Nezumi began to thrust inside him, and bit his lip to try and stop the animalistic noises he was making from escaping.

"Don't," Nezumi growled, "how many times have I told you, I want to hear every noise you make. Every single sound, I want to hear it." Just the sound of Nezumi's voice was enough to push him towards the edge.

"Nezumi-ah! Nezumi aren't I heavy? I-" Shion's voice cut out as Nezumi began to thrust into him faster.

"Airhead, you weigh practically nothing," Nezumi snorted. As if to prove his point Nezumi lifted Shion higher on the wall and wrapped one of his hands around Shion's hard length. With Shion holding onto his bonds and his legs around Nezumi's hips, the taller boy barely had to support the other's weight at all. He began jerking Shion's length in time with his thrusts and began to slam into his lover.

Shion moaned long and loud as Nezumi's thrusts grew faster and his hand tightened around his throbbing member. He was getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. He was not going to last much longer and Nezumi knew it. Truth be told neither was Nezumi. Every time Shion's tight heat clenched around his cock the fire in his blood blazed. He thrust deeper, slamming Shion against the wall and Shion screamed as the head of Nezumi's cock found his prostate. Nezumi smirked against his neck. From the way Shion had just reacted he could make a sound assumption that he had found Shion's center. He aimed for that spot again and began to thrust into the other boy rapidly. "Ah! -AH Nezumi!" Shion screamed again when Nezumi found that spot again and then he was flying apart as his orgasm thundered through him. Stars exploded across his eyelids and he groaned as his release fired into Nezumi's hand. The sight of Shion falling into a withering mess in his arms was enough to send Nezumi over his own edge and his head fell back on limp muscles as his seed fired deep within Shion.

"Sh-ion…" Nezumi moaned as he brought his head up. His legs were trembling and barely keeping him standing, but he had to get Shion down first. He released the death grip he had kept on Shion's hip, revealing the hand print bruise that was forming there. A smirk spread across his lips at the sight of it. Not to mention the dozen or so bite marks scattered across his lover's neck, collarbone, and torso. Well Shion had wanted to be marked, marked he certainly was.

He reached up with trembling fingers and untied Shion's right wrist. Immediately Shion's hands dropped as if made of lead and Shion wrapped them around Nezumi's shoulders, burying his face in Nezumi's neck. Nezumi smirked as Shion's hair tickled his chin. He cradled the boy gently and took the two steps necessary to reach their bed before collapsing down on it. They were both still breathing fairly hard, their chests pressed together as Nezumi withdrew himself from Shion.

"Tch, Airhead. You can take that off now," he scolded when he saw that Shion still had the blindfold tied around his head. Nezumi reached out and pulled it off, revealing bright crimson eyes. Shion's face spread into a wide grin and he leaned forward to kiss Nezumi gently, running his hands up and down his lover's back. He winced slightly as he pulled back.

"Yeah I'll definitely be feeling that tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Well that is what you asked for," Nezumi smirked

"Ye-ah yeah it was," Shion murmured as he blushed and looked down. Nezumi reached out and cradled Shion's face running his thumb gently over Shion's scar.

"Not gonna lie Shion, you suppressed the hell out of me last night."

Shion blushed and ducked his head even more. "Yeah me too," he whispered and Nezumi's brows shot up. Crimson eyes flashed back up to grey and Shion blinked fast. "W-well I mean, I just wanted you so I reached for you and then I- I don't know I just…It wasn't until later that I was thinking about it and realized how I'd acted..." Shion trailed off. Nezumi could only stare at him before he broke out in a laugh and pulled Shion closer. "It's not funny!" The other boy protested but he didn't pull away as Nezumi pressed him to his chest.

"You still have the vocabulary of a chimpanzee you know," Nezumi murmured into his hair.

"Hey!" Shion exclaimed, trying to lean back so that he could see Nezumi's face, but Nezumi held him fast.

"It's okay Shion, you're just having your sexual awakening is all. Reach for me all you want I'll always be here." He felt Shion humph against him and Nezumi chuckled again as Shion settled against his chest. He felt the other boy's breath deepening against his skin and he knew Shion was falling asleep. Nezumi kissed the top of his head and let his eyes drift closed.

No matter how many times they had sex, no matter how much time they had spent and would spend together, Nezumi would never tire of Shion. Every time he felt like he had the other boy fingered out, Shion would surprise him. Every new day made him fall even more in love with this mysterious white haired boy. He knew that he would never be able to completely figure Shion out, and he was okay with that. Just as long as he could spend the rest of his days with this beautiful creature by his side, his wandering, wounded heart would be at peace.


End file.
